Only You
by verumficta
Summary: Merlin & Arthur. Modern!AU  Merlin and Arthur celebrate the new year; Uther's not happy and Merlin's getting his drink on.


Only You

"_5…4…"_

Merlin sighs, gripping the champagne glass in his hand so tightly he was worried it would break. _Almost._ It wasn't like Uther Pendrgaon couldn't afford any more damn glass any how. He'd be able to spare one for the state of Merlin's mental being.

He steals a look at the older man who stood by the dessert table; his face was set in a permanent scowl, and he spoke heatedly with Morgana as she tries to calm him down by offering him an assortment of pies. It was obvious to Merlin that Uther didn't care much for his mental state of being, if anything; he'd be the first to curse him with a mental affliction.

Merlin tips the glass back, only to discover that his glass is empty. _Why is the rum gone?_ He muses, and heads over and sits down at the bar, downing the shot the bartender gave him. His throat burned and his eyes watered, but he persevered, downing the second and third until he feels warm arms loop around his waist.

He sighs, rubbing his cheek on the familiar material; the very shirt that he had spend forever ironing this morning after Arthur had claimed he would absolutely _not _be seen at his father's new year's party with a _wrinkled shirt _of all things. Merlin then proceeded to ask him why he couldn't iron his own bloody shirt.

Arthur then dropped into his tirade of how Merlin was the woman in the relationship, therefore his wife, his cook, cleaner; and in almost every meaning of the word- bitch. Merlin was Arthur's bitch. But now he was mad at him. Completely and utterly _pissed._

Merlin pulls away from Arthur angrily, huffing under his breath about bloody seductresses conning their way into people's hearts. Arthur ignores it this time though, seeing as his lover wasn't in the best of moods already. He sits down next to Merlin, trying to catch his eyes but Merlin stares straight down at his drink.

Merlin never claimed that he was easy. The rich prat coughs, clears his throat, he even tries sneezing a couple times; but Merlin continued to ignore him. It was _infuriating. _Not only that, but it also felt wrong. Arthur had grown used to Merlin's eyes on him, these past few years- no, he had grown to_ love _the feel of those dark blue eyes watching him.

The silence and the emptiness hung in the air, the background filled with incessant, unimportant noise. The only thing that mattered was Merlin. He was hurting. Arthur finally gives up, his pride and ego taking a blow but what did they matter, really when they were compared to what Merlin meant to him?

"_Merlin, talk to me. Please!" _Arthur reaches out, his fingers prying his love's stiff fingers from his drink. He holds them in his own, his lips kissing his cold fingers. Merlin hesitates before his blue eyes flicker to their hands, to Arthur's eyes, before finally, _finally _letting his gaze rest on the top of his head.

Merlin's mouth twitches, whereas Arthur is already lost to the insane smile that always finds his way out when he is around Merlin. "I hate you, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin jokes, his lips twitching; incontrollable now. His love grimaces slightly at the words even though he knew they were said in jest.

Merlin pulls Arthur in for a kiss full of tenderness and promise that the arrogant fool is left blushing like a teenage girl, missing the feel of his lover's warm lips as Merlin pulls away. He smirks, flicking Arthur's pink tiara that graced his blonde head.

"_3… 2…"_

Arthur feels the room's eyes on them, on _him. _He feels the burning anger and disgust of Uther's gaze, but he doesn't care. The only thing that mattered was that those blue eyes now stared into his, freely divulging all their secrets, hopes and dreams to Arthur.

He is sure his look the same. He reaches out and pulls his lover close, whispering, _"What were we fighting about again?" _ as the room around them continues the count down.

"_1…"_

Merlin shrugs. "I don't remember. Something too stupid." He smiles a soft, private smile only reserved for Arthur and Arthur alone. He knows it too. Arthur chuckles, pulling his world to him, where he wraps his arms around him; never letting him go. They kiss long and deep, and to others around them; they looked as if they were breathing, that the entire time they weren't by each other's side they were suffocating.

"_0…! Happy New Year!"_

Merlin whispers against Arthur's lips.

"Happy new year, Arthur."

His world smiles back.

"Happy four year anniversary, darling."


End file.
